Killed By My Father
by Koolness
Summary: I'm Lily Potter daughter of Harry and Ginny At Hogwarts I set my eyes on Seth Malfoy- Draco's second son Now he's working with me things have become a lot harder If I let into my feelings will my family disown me? Set after Hogwarts kinda True to Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello

A/N Hello!! I know I haven't written any stories on here for ages ( I am writing a story which isn't a fanfic!!) Now I thought you would like to have a story about the generation after Harry and Co. So the main character is Lily Potter and she is twenty years old… I really hope you like it!!

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Harry Potter… Do I look famous? Well you can't see me… But that's not the point!! If I take phases from anywhere then they just simply don't belong to me… So please I beg you DO NOT SUE!!

Chapter One

It was eight am when I woke up after a rough nights sleep. My brother Al had been snoring in the room next to mine and he nearly always woke me up at least once. Thank god that I can do magic now… As when I was underage I obviously couldn't perform any magic… But now the silence charm as come to my rescue. Thankfully he was moving out the following weekend. I adventured out of my bed to the bathroom down the hallway where I had a quick shower and got dressed.

I looked in the mirror to make sure all my dragon pox was gone. My long curly copper, hung down past my shoulders. My eyes which are the same colour as my Dads, a bright emerald green, I an often told that I am the splitting image of Lily Potter my Grandmother, who I am named after. I wore a muggle black skinny jeans and a white blouse top to go with it. I wore a sort of cardigan over it, which was a pale green to go with my eyes.

After that I went down to the kitchen where my mother and father (who are none other than Harry and Ginny Potter) were eating breakfast.

"Hello Honey," said my Mum as I put toast in the muggle toast machine. Yes unlike many wizarding houses we actually do have muggle products. My favourite inventions are the television and the computer… Oh and I also like the mobile phone…

"It's Lily!" said my dad as he gave me a quick peak on the cheek. "There is some coffee in the express machine, if you want any."

"Thanks Dad," I said as the toast came out with a POP!

"So what time are you working this week?" asked my Mum.

I worked as a writer for the daily Prophet, yes I know what you are all saying, why am I working for it when it said horrible stuff about my Dad but well I would say that things have changed now. I think my dad half agrees with me… As after all Rita Skeeter has her own gossip magazine now, yes I like my father don't appreciate her after the articles she posts about me in the magazines… The last one was about my dress sense at the Summer Ministry Ball… When Kingsley became Minister for Magic they basically replaced the whole of the prophet, making it much better and now it is full of facts not lies. Everything that goes in the prophet is checked by my Auntie Audrey (my Uncle Percy wife) and my best friend Riana dad Dean Thomas.

"I have to be there for nine o'clock today… I think it's a bit earlier tomorrow and I'm going to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight so I won't be needing any dinner!" I replied.

"Ok," said my Mum. "Will you be back for lunch or not?"

"Nope… Me and Riana are going out to the Leaky Cauldron with Hugo and my new colleague who is sharing an office with me," I replied, Riana and Hugo are together so hopefully the 'new' person would be someone I know… And someone who is similar ages to us. Otherwise I'm not sure if I will invite them with her…

"Have you got a boyfriend?" asked my Dad curiously.

"No not yet," I replied laughing, my dad was way over protective of me since both James and Al had girlfriends. Even if I did have one I'm not sure if I would tell him… But he doesn't have to know that…"And don't worry you'll be the first person I'll tell when I get one!"

"Look Lily… You know I don't mind who you date," said my father. Oh god… Here comes the fatherly talk… And you know… I think the last time he told me it… Was like three weeks ago… "And I don't mind who you are friends with but just be careful, I think there is still a pretty dangerous wizard out there… We have been trying to trail them at work so… Please just be careful!"

"Don't worry Dad I'm twenty! I can take care of myself!" I said smiling, when Dad gave me the warnings I knew he thought that we were a target but thankfully I have never been kidnapped. Al was and my Dad nearly didn't forgive himself… But it turns out it was Al's fault anyway…"I'm going…"

"Bye sweetie," said my Mum as I gave her a kiss.

"Take care… Bye!" said My Dad as I gave him a kiss as well, so he wasn't left out.

"Don't worry Dad! I may not be an auror but I was quite good at Defence Against the Dark arts at school," I said smiling.

I left my Mum and Dad and went back up to my bedroom where I gathered up a few quills and pieces of parchment, I also picked up my bag.

It felt weird going back to work as I had been off with dragon pox, something which everyone hopes they will not get, but unfortunately I did get and I can tell you it wasn't a very impressive experience. I put on my uggs, jacket, hat and scarf, as there was a bitter wind, which wasn't surprising as it was late November.

I walked to the end of the garden as I was unable to apparate in the grounds of the house, my dad didn't think it was safe to do this, well come on… He is Harry Potter after all. I apparated to the entrance of the ministry and bought a daily prophet. I read the headline and as I looked through it in the lift on the way up to my office.

"Hi Lily!" said my cousin Victoire who was heavily pregnant as I entered the lift. "How are you feeling? I heard you had quite a bad case of dragon pox!"

"I'm filling much better! Thanks" I said as I smiled. "How is everything with the baby going? Is Crystelle excited about getting a new brother or sister?"

"Everything is going fine!" said Victoire brightly; even if she is only an eighth veela you could definitely tell. "Crystelle is really excited about it! I was just popping into the auror department to see Teddy, he's hoping to get off soon."

"Well that's great!" I replied as the lift came to a halt. "This is my stop, so I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" said Victoire as she waved at me.

I waved back at her and walked along the corridor. As I walked along the corridor a few people acknowledged me I saw my other cousin Molly and a few people I recognised but didn't know their name. I probably knew them from Hogwarts.

I knocked on the head of the department; Mr Anderson answered the door almost immediately.

"Ah… Hello Miss Potter, I hope you are feeling better?" he asked me. My dad says that he kind of reminds him of Dumbledore as of his mannerisms and they way he talks.

"Hello Mr Anderson, yes thank you I am feeling much better," I replied as to be polite. "In your letter you said for me to come to see you in your office…"

"Yes I did… As you know Mrs White has retired and well we have a new journalist who you will be sharing your office with. He started two weeks ago and I am sure he has gathered who you are…" said Mr Anderson before I cut across.

"Oh that excellent news! But don't tell me who it is!" I replied wondering if I knew the person was. "I really do like surprises!"

"Well that's great!" he said in reply. "I would like you and 'him' to work on the figures from St Mungos for this year… I think you will find it reasonabily interesting."

"Why yes!" I replied amused my Auntie Hermione would definitely find it very amusing and so would my Uncle Ron. They find lots of things amusing.

I left the office and wandered down to 'our' office. I wondered if he would be in yet? I asked myself just before I opened the door.

I took a deep breath and pulled it open, you may think that I am being stupid about it but well it is kind of exciting to think that you will be working with someone who your probably only briefly know.

So anyway I opened the door to find a man with longish brown hair busy scribbling something as he concentrated hard on it. As he heard the door open he looked up at and smiled at me. Before he had lifted his head I knew exactly who he was.

Oh. My. God.

Thank god my father wasn't here. If he was then I don't know what he would do.

"Hey!"

"Hello!" I said loudly with enthusiasm. "So have you finally decided to quit stalking me now?"

He just laughed at me. Well it was suppose to be a joke after all.

"I hope that you are better Lily," he said as he stared at me which I was actually quite please of. "You don't want to be giving everyone dragon pox!"

"Yes thank you Seth," I said as I took him in. He hadn't changed much since I had last seen him, which was about a few of weeks ago. Before I got Dragon Pox I kept on meeting him in weird places. It was really weird, but I suppose he is weird.

He wore black trousers and a white shirt, which had the top button undone. I could just about make out his body through his shirt, which looked extremely toned and muscley.

"Well all the spots have healed up, I covered the ones on my face and hands up by magic… You honestly don't want to see my back… But did have to come back to work at some point and I'm not infectious any more…" I said as I sat down.

"Well that's good news!" said he laughing. "I won't be able to catch them from you!"

"Actually there is still away which you can catch them…" I said looking at my feet. "But don't worry… We certainly won't be doing it…"

Seth Malfoy maybe my fathers' enemy's son but he is certainly the hottest guy I have ever met. He had gorgeous brown hair, which is complimented by his deep blue eyes. Actually it's quite hard to describe him… He's sooo… Hot and dreamy… He is actually the only man I have ever fancied, but nearly everybody fancied him. So it's not like I would have a chance. But imagine if I did get together with him… What would my father say? I think he would probably kill me…

"So did you get the information about what we have to write about?" asked Seth as I took off my Jacket, hat and scarf.

"Yes I did," I said as I handed him what Mr Anderson had handed to me. "It's about St Mungos… I was going to go to my Auntie and Uncle to talk about it actually, my Uncle is in hospital."

"Why whats wrong with him?" asked Seth concerned.

"Experiment went wrong… From what my Mum said it was pretty funny…" I replied even though my Mum wouldn't tell me what exactly was wrong with him… I would have to try and get it out of Hugo if my Auntie wouldn't tell me.

"Is that your Uncle Ron or George?" asked Seth. "They work in Weasley Wizard Wheezes don't they? I love that shop!"

"My uncle Ron, yeah they do work in Wizard Weasley Wheeze so does James… Hugo has just started to work there too…" I replied. "You don't mind that I'm going to see him do you?"

"Do you think that I should come too?" asked Seth. Ok why the hell would he say that? Even if we have met each other quite recently I don't think we are on a relationship level… Well not yet any way… I don't think we have ever been 'Best Buddies'. "I think that we could get a few statements from the healers and patients…"

"Yep… Ok that's actually quite a good idea… Good thinking…" I replied we it is actually quite a good idea… Why didn't I think of that? "So shall we go now?"

"I think we should go after we have read over this…" said Seth as he picked up the first page. He picked his wand up and muttered a spell so that the piece of paper began to read out loud.

"What spell is that?" I asked Seth astonished… I had never seen anyone do that before… Make a piece of paper speak I mean… The only one I have seen is the Daily Prophet and I tried to bug my auntie to tell me how to do it but she refused to tell me.

"When I was eighteen, my father told me that us Malfoy weren't suppose to work, I eventually got bored of doing nothing so I decided to cast spells on the Daily Prophet…" said he. Well he probably as a good reason for everything…

"But why are you working now then?" I asked him surprised.

"Because I eventually got bored of doing nothing, and I decided to find a job… I started to work in the Department of Magical Creatures but I soon got bored of that and now I am trying this…" said Seth. Ah… I like a man who can support himself.

"I don't think you will get bored of this too soon! There are lots of different things going on… I rather enjoy it!" I said smiling. "You seem so different from your father and brother…"

"Well most people say that I take after my mother, not only in looks but in brains," he said modestly. Oh yeah he was in Ravenclaw after all… And he is sooo cute.

An hour later we were on our way to St Mungos. The last time I had been there was when my Dad had had an accident in Auror training, which was quite a few years ago.

"Should we ask at reception what ward he is on?" asked Seth as a few women slightly older than us looked at Seth. I really don't know how to say this… We are meant to be worst enemies but there is something about him that interested me… I don't know what it is… But there is something…

"Yeah I think we should I don't know what ward he is on…" I replied as I gave the women daggers…

We stood in the queue for about ten minutes until it was our turn to talk to them.

"Hello how can I help you?" asked the Welcome witch.

"Hello I am here to see my Uncle…Ronald Weasley…But I am unsure on what ward he is on…" I asked politely.

"Mr Weasley is on the third floor on ward 1," said the Welcome Witch.

"Thank you," I said smiling. "You did go and ask Mr Anderson if we could interview people didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" said Seth. "What do you take me for? A fool? If we didn't get permission then we could get into serious trouble!"

"Maybe?" I replied sarcastically to his first comment… "Look I'm joking… I do like to have an occasional joke… Do you have our pass things?"

"Yep… here is yours…" said Seth as he took it out of his pocket.

We stepped into the lift where my Auntie Hermione was standing; she was obviously on her way to visit my uncle too.

"Hey Lily," said my auntie Hermione. "Are you coming up to visit Ron? Ginny said you were going back to work today…"

"Yeah I am back at work… This is my new colleague Seth Malfoy…" I said as Seth shoke her hand.

"Seth… Malfoy?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yes… my name is Seth Malfoy…" said Seth.

For the remained of the lift journey we stood in silence. Seth giving my Auntie a few glances and vice versa. It was… How to put it… Awkward…

When we finally arrived at the third floor after what had seemed to be ages.

"I think I will go and talk to a few healers," said Seth as he left me and My Auntie to go and see my Uncle.

"Lily! Why did you bring him here with you? Honestly… What do you think your Dad would say?" asked my Auntie.

"I didn't decide to bring him… He thought we should ask people questions as we are writing an article on St Mungos… I don't want him to be here either…" I said back to here. Which was a down right lie… I do want him to be here… And if I did ever get together with him… That is the exact reason why I wouldn't bring him home for dinner. "Can you not tell my Dad… You know how mad he would be if he found out…"

"Ok…" said Hermione. "But just be careful with him… You know what your Dad is like with the Malfoy's… I really should tell Harry and Ginny as a matter of fact…"

"Look please don't tell my Dad or Mum… If Malfoy tries to do anything I will just get him back… You know I take after them both in the Defence Against the Dark Arts… I can take care of myself…" I said smiling. "I can't point blank refuse not work with him because of his heritage… Think of the stories Rita would write about me!"

"Well that's quite a good point… Take care though Lily… if you're in trouble just tell your father about it…" said Hermione as she hugged me.

"So how is Uncle Ron anyway?" I asked to change the conversation. I knew that Seth was different from Draco and Scorpios Malfoy but she didn't… And I couldn't exactly say that with out her thinking I liked him… So you can never win at that game.

"He's baring up… He's all covered in a rash mind you…" said Hermione.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "Mum said it was funny but she refused to tell me!"

"Why do you ask him for yourself?" said Hermione as we walked over to his bed. "Hey Ronnikins… How are you feeling to day?"

I never knew my auntie and Uncle were that smoochie… I hope I am never like that…

"As wonderful as you my dear!" he said as he kissed my Auntie. "Ah! I see you have brought someone famous to visit me!"

"Heya Uncle Ron…" I said as I sat down beside him.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" he asked teasing me.

"I have Dragon Pox…" I replied. "But they are all healed up which is good news… So what happened to you? Mum wouldn't tell me!"

"Well we were testing some sweets for the Skiving Snack boxes, new sweets obviously, I think it was 'Broken Arm Pops', any way… I came out in a very severe rash which wouldn't go away with any creams or healing spells so Mione convinced me to come here," said Ron laughing. "Quite a laugh isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I said, I'm not quite sure why it was funny but oh well… It must be something that older people find funny… "Can I ask you some questions about the hospital? For work obviously…"

"Another chance to be famous?" asked Ron. "I really can't refuse that!"

"I know… It's quite a good offer isn't it…" I replied laughing. "Ok…"

By the time I had finished talking to my Auntie and Uncle it was quarter past eleven. I went to find Seth, which was quite a job, as he seemed to be good at disappearing so I could never find him. He did the same at Hogwarts, always disappearing what I wanted to talk to him about schoolwork. After I had found him he always us to tell me that the only reason that I had come looking for is to either to have a quick shag behind the tapestry of to either kiss behind. Even if I actually did want to do that I had to stop myself, what would my parents have said? Any way now he seems to have grown up… When I found him he replied that he had asked a few patients what they had thought and some healers. He didn't even give me one remark about shagging me or kissing. Well maybe he didn't fancy me any more. Well maybe he didn't fancy me in the first place. Riana said he did but sometimes where Riana and boys are involved she doesn't quite say the truth. You know what girls are like… Well some girls anyway… I hope I am not to like that.

I was meant to meeting Riana and Hugo for lunch as not only were they my two best friends but Hugo was… well he still is my cousin. I was meant to be inviting Seth for lunch but I wasn't sure if Riana and Hugo would appreciate it. He was a Malfoy after all. Hugo wouldn't tell anyone, as he would think that it is not his place to tell. But Riana was another story. She is my best friend and I wouldn't do anything without her but she does have a gob. And when I say that I mean a very big one.

When we arrived back at our office I had got mail from Riana. Oh yeah… I forgot this was another think that could be read out by it's self.

"Heya Lily, I was just reminding you about meeting for Lunch in the Leaky Cauldron at half twelve. And remember bring this new office mate of yours… even if he isn't fit… But is he is then don't save him all for yourself! I want a piece! Love from Riana xx"

Seth laughed at the letter. O great he is going to think that I make friends with completely random people who are just to weird it can't be true. Oh and the fact that she is like a slut might not help.

"Riana, is she the one with the blonde hair and loves to gossip?" asked Seth as he removed his coat.

"Yep… And as you guess she still love gossip… Imagine if you were a girl LOL it would have been sooo funny," I replied laughing, well it would have been… She is talking about a 'fit' bloke and when it turns out the new person is a guy… It would serve here right! "By the way you are still invited to lunch… That's if you want to come…"

"Do you think that they would allow me?" asked Seth as he sat down in his chair. "I am a Malfoy after all…"

"So?" I asked. "How would that affect anyone. "If Voldemort was still alive I might be a little bit wary but he is long gone. It'll be thirty years on the second of May. I think we should forget family grudges. It's not like I am asking us all to be best of friends but just to get along and not fight or bicker or ignore someone because of there birth status."

"Well said," said Seth as I blushed faintly, hopefully he didn't notice. "You should have become a lawyer or someone like the minister of magic."

"A politician you mean?" I asked him, he looked slightly more confused. "Well that's what the muggles call them anyway."

"Oh…" said Seth.

We carried on taking about heaps of random stuff until it was twenty-five past twelve. Which was the time that I decided it was best to head over to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you want to do side-long apparation?" asked Seth as he put back on his black jacket.

"Yeah ok if you want," I said, God it's been ages since I have done side-long apparation, even if I do prefer it to normally apparating it still feels better, It makes you feel like someone is there for you and you aren't always alone. Well that's my opinion anyway.

We arrived just outside the Leaky in time and we entered to see Riana and Hugo already sitting at a table.

"Why the hell are you with Seth Malfoy?" asked Riana as Seth followed me over to the table. I sat down beside Riana and Seth sat down beside me. "Hiya Seth!"

"Riana, be nice, he's my new colleague," I said smiling. "Hey Hugo… how are you?"

"Lily stop joking… I know that is only your excuse, so are you finally together?" asked Riana excitedly.

"Hey Lil! And Seth, I'm fine thanks, how are you?" asked Hugo.

"Nope, I'm still single, and probably will be for the rest of my life and Seth is my colleague, I'm great Hugo… I went to see your dad today, he seemed just like he usual self," I said as I took a deep breath. Honestly having two different conversations with to people at the same time is actually quite difficult. Maybe I should try to see is I can have a conversation with three people at once. "So are we going to order lunch?"

After we finished our lunch Riana dragged me off to the toilets to have some 'Seth' talk.

"So spill the beans," said Riana as she sorted her hair. "Are you really seeing Seth or not?"

"What do you think my parents would say if I was?" I asked Riana wondering her opinion.

"Well they would probably kill you, and try to make you change your mind, but I personally can't see you doing that so nothing really…" said Riana. "So I take it that's a yes then?"

"No it's a no," I said desperately trying to get her to believe me. "Honestly I know if I did get involved with him what my parents would say and I certainly do not want that to happen."

"Ok… I believe you… But when you do… Please tell me…" said Riana as she winked at me. I followed her to leave.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," said Seth as Riana and I returned.

"Ok," I replied smiling. "Then we should really be getting back to work.

Seth nodded and left which only left Riana, Hugo and I to talk.

"Now Riana and Hugo, please can you not tell my father or mother that Seth is my new colleague as I would like to survive till Christmas at least," I said smiling sweetly.

"But I thought you weren't together?" said Hugo as he hugged Riana.

"No were are not but I would have to kill myself with humiliation is my father marched into Mr Anderson's office and demanded that Seth was to move offices," I said. "So do you both understand that? Hugo Riana I'm trying to speak to you so could you please detach yourselves for each other!"

"Yeah ok Lily," said Hugo as he went back and kissed Riana again.

Oh god why do they always have to kiss when I am there? It makes me feel really awkward and stuff as I am sitting there minding my own business that they are basically shagging right next to me. In my opinion kissing like they kiss is just as bad as shagging.

Eventually Seth came back and I realised that he had just saved me form doing something that I would later regret.

"Bye Riana, Hugo, it was nice having lunch with you," said Seth as he stood up to leave.

"Cya later," I said as I hugged Riana then Hugo. "I'll owl you…"

"Yeah ok," said Riana. "Cya!"

Seth and I sidelong apparated back to the ministry again. We walked to our office discussing the paper, which we were just about to write.

"Sorry about that hour long torture I put you through," I said as I summoned my chair over to his desk. "I should have warned you they could be like that… It's dead annoying when they are like that…"

"Doesn't it feel a bit weird that your best friends are probably shagging?" asked Seth wonderingly.

"Nope," I said. "I try my best not to think about it… And even if they are it isn't any of my business is it?"

"I suppose," said Seth as he looked at me. I don't know if it was just my imagination and I but I am positively sure that Seth was staring at me.

An hour later we were deciding what statements we should use for our article.

"No… I'm not sure about that one," said Seth as he put the piece of paper down.

"Um… OK… How about this one?" I asked Seth as he leaned over me to get a quill.

As he leaned over me he stopped and looked up at me. His bright blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Lily…" he said sweetly and softly. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pure lust in his eyes and I am sure that mine were the same. He leaned in to kiss me. His soft velvety lips smoothly met mine. I don't know how to describe it but my heart erupted so it was beating like one hundred and fifty beats per minute. It took me a second to respond and when I did his hands went through my silky ginger hair to go around my neck. As the kiss became more lustful I realised what I was actually doing.

Suddenly I pulled away and he looked at me shocked.

"I'm sorry… Seth," I said looking into his eyes. "I just can't do this… My parents…"

"Forget your parents Lily…" he said as he moved into give me another kiss.

"Sorry Seth… My parents would kill me and I think we should just be friends… For now anyway…" I said I really didn't want to refuse him but I had to.

"I'll be waiting for you…" said Seth as he stood up and left the room. He poked his head back around the door. "I'm just going to the toilet."

"Oh and I think you might want to take a potion against Dragon Pos…" I said, as he looked confused. "The only way to catch it when the spots are healed up is by kissing…"

"Don't worry Lily…" replied Seth smiling. "I already took one just in case…"

Well he must have though that he was going to kiss me. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not…

A/N – So what do you think of the first chapter?? Is it a bore? Is it to short? Is it to long? Or you just simply think it's crap…Please you review so I can improve my quality of writing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A/N

Disclaimer – You know the score…

Chapter 2

After our little 'kiss' after lunch, Seth and I hardly spoke. He kept on looking at me and I looked at him but that was it. It was very awkward. I don't know why I did reject him. I suppose it was because I hardly knew him. He was a legend and I had always had a crush on him but that isn't good enough reason to kiss someone is it? My parents had known each other since they were eleven (well my Mum was ten), they had been best friends for ages. I have known Seth since I was five but I had always been warned away from him. Firstly by my mother when I was six, I was at a friend's birthday party and for some reason he was there. My Mum told me to 'Stay away from him Lily… His Daddy is still very dangerous you have to be careful when you are around people like him…' As I was only six I decided to do the exact opposite of that. I went up and started to talk to Seth and we played a game for a while. When my Mum found out that I had been talking to him I was in big trouble and she wouldn't let me out of her sight. Eventually I told him what Mum had said and he told me that his Dad had said that 'Potters are no good… Don't waste your time on them… we can do so much better.' After I had been told that I decided to leave him.

We didn't see each other for years probably because my mother didn't want another repeat performance of what had happened the last time. When I was ten I met him again. This time it was at a ministry function. My father and his were both presenting a speech so of course we both had to go. I remember disappearing for a while with him… We went to the gardens where we decided to jump under the sprinklers which had just come on. After my dad had finished his speech he came and looked for me as Mum was getting pretty worried about where I was. All I can say was that I was grounded and I wouldn't speak to my parents till a week later.

The next time we met was at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, he was with one of his friends Crabbe who I hadn't met. I said 'hello' to him and he just nodded in reply. For the next couple of years that was all we said to each other. We did have a few conversations with each other, at school and at Ministry balls but apart from that we hardly ever spoke. I think I probably started to have a 'crush' on him when I was in fifth year. We had just finished our exams and I say him down at the lake with a few other Ravenclaws. He was swimming in the lake with his trunks on because of the extremely hot weather. I think that was probably the first time I had seen him without his school uniform on or his suits. It surprised me that I actually liked to see him like this, at that age he was toned and tanned which probably made a big impact on the way I viewed him. Unfortunately I was walking with Hugo and Riana. Riana spotted me staring at him and since then she has always thought that I was in love with him. I don't really think that I am in love with him, I do like him a lot… But I think love is such a powerful word that you can't really say it unless you mean it and if you aren't going to change your feelings within the next hour.

I was thinking all this as I apparated to my Grandma and Grandpa's. For the rest of the time I had spent at work Seth hadn't tried anything on with me again, which I am not sure is a good thing. I really do need to get my head sorted out before I enter the house as I am almost sure that my Grandma Molly will be able to know that something is wrong with me. She has always spotted stuff about me that sometimes my Mum hasn't spotted. She was in fact the person who noticed I had Dragon Pox but that is another story for another time.

As I entered the house I put down my bag and the groceries, which I had bought. I looked around house to see if I would find my Grandma and Grandpa. I eventually found them in the garden at the very back.

"Hello," I said as I approached them and kissed them on their cheeks. They had both aged quite a lot recently. Neither of them had red hair any more as I was white but they still had the same spirit as they always have had, well of what I can remember.

"Hello, darling," said my Grandma in reply. "How are you feeling? Has the Dragon Pox gone??"

"Well I am not contagious any more thankfully," I replied and I feel much better… I started back at work today."

"Well that's good," she replied smiling at me. "I always feel it is better when you get back on your feet to do stuff!"

I helped put away all the garden equipment that they had been using which consisted of a broken muggle grass cutter and a rather large metal spade. I helped my Grandma up to the kitchen and she sat at the table as I began to prepare the supper, which was going to be noodle soup and chicken pie.

"Ginny told me that you were getting a new partner to work with!" said Grandma as she smiled at me. I turned around and stirred the soup to hide my blush. "Is he a nice boy?"

"What do you mean by nice?" I asked my Grandma suspiciously.

"Handsome and a gentleman… well that's my favourite type of man anyway…" replied my Grandma.

"Well it's actually Seth Malfoy…" I replied to see what she would say to that.

"Ah! You like a bit of a wild boy then do you?" she asked smirking.

"Now for one thing I do not fancy him… Neither do I go out with him and he is nothing like Draco and Scorpios Malfoy, he was in Ravenclaw you know?" I replied trying to defend Seth. I actually don't know why I am trying to argue with her, as she always is right when it has come to boys.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she said as she winked at me. In reply I smiled back as I didn't want to annoy her even more. "You should take him over here you know… I'm not sure if Arthur would agree or your father but I would certainly like to meet him!"

"Grandma!" I said as I cringed. "We aren't together! Yes I maybe do like him but I don't know if he like some or not but anyway it doesn't matter as even if we did ever get together then I would be killed in a matter of seconds by my father so I don't want to take that chance so I shall not go out with him."

"Well Hugo came around this afternoon, asking for my advice," said my Grandma. "About you…"

"What??" I asked shocked as I put the pie into the oven. "Why the hell does he want advice on me?"

"Well it has to do with Seth and you… He was outside your office and well he saw you kissing… So I think you do know how he feels about you… But anyway he wanted to know if he should tell your father…"

Before she finished her sentence I cut across her.

"Wait!" I said Shocked. "Has he said something to my Dad? If he has can I stay with you?"

"Don't worry Lily…" she said as she laughed at me. "I told him that there was no point in telling your father as it would just annoy him… So no you are safe to go home… Hugo might just come and talk to you tomorrow about it… I thought I should warn you…"

"Oh great," I replied. "As long as he doesn't talk to Riana about it as she would probably not stop going on about it then my dad would find out about it so he better not have."

"I'm sure you don't a have anything to worry about Lily… Hugo does have head which is screwed on properly," replied Grandma.

"I don't know what I would do without you…" I said as I hugged her.

"Well let's hope you don't have to find out very soon…" she said as I smiled.

The rest of the evening past extremely quickly. Roxanne (Uncle George and Auntie Angelina's daughter) came around after tea to say hello. In my opinion the Burrow is a place where people always go to see a friendly face. I don't think anything really miserable has ever happened there. But f course I wasn't there during the war so I don't really know what it was like then. I don't really want to find out what s was like. I would probably be depressed twenty-four seven.

I arrived home at about nine o'clock my Mum and Dad were sitting in the living room watching the muggle television.

"Hello darling… How was your day at work?" asked my Mum as I took off my entire winter garment, which took about five whole minutes.

"Fine," I replied sharply, I knew that I shouldn't have told them about me getting a new partner at work, that was such a stupid thing to say. Only I would do something that I would later regret. That wasn't the only thing that I was regretting. I was realising that I really did like Seth and I don't really know why I turned him down I have always made silly mistakes in the most simplest questions.

"So who is your new colleague them?" asked my dad.

"No one important…" I said as I ran up the stairs to my room, I probably sound really like a teenager who's hormones are going crazy.

I locked the door with a flick of my wand and took my laptop out. I checked my account on the wizard website wiztch. Seth had sent me an email.

_Hey Lily_

_Sorry about this afternoon I don't know what came over me. I really shouldn't have kissed you and I hope we can stay friends if you want too. But if you want to be more than I will be more than happy to be with you…_

_I will see you tomorrow_

_Love_

_Seth_

I smiled as I read it and I thought deeply about what I thought about him. I suppose I do a lot of thinking about him but I can't really help it. I feel that as I have liked him for such a long time that I don't know what to do when he kissed me. I know I shouldn't have stopped. Well that was what my heart had said but my head was saying 'what about my dad?' And this time my head won over my heart but maybe next time it will be the other way around.

"Lily are you ok?" asked my Mum as she knocked on my door.

"Yeah I'm fine my head s just a bit sore and I am tired but apart from that I'm fine," I replied as I unlocked the door and pushed it open with my wand.

"So who is your new colleague then?" asked my Mum as she entered my room and sat on the end of my bed.

"Now I will tell you but I know what dad is going to say when he finds out so you aren't allowed to tell him ok?" I said as I looked at my Mum.

"Look Lily it's not for me to tell your dad, you just tell him when your ready to tell him… I'm sure that he will understand," replied my mother.

"Ok, but he will probably never understand…" I said as I lay back on my bed. "It's Seth Malfoy… You see why I don't want to tell dad… With him being an auror and everything he'll think that Seth is trying to harm me in some sort of way. But Seth isn't like that. He is nothing like his Dad and older brother. Come on… He was in Ravenclaw after all!"

"Oh Lily!" replied my Mum as she laughed at me. "I bet he had a hard time when he got sorted in Ravenclaw! I think I remember him, he has brown hair and looks really like his Mum but his dad… Are you sure that you don't want me to tell Harry? I'm sure he will understand…"

"Understand?" I said shocked at my Mum. "He would make me resign or for me to get a job sharing an office with some one else… He would no way understand about it. Yes I know why he is doing in it before you say anything… I know he cares for me but I am fully capable of looking after myself. I think he needs to realise that I am not a daddy's girl any more, maybe if I moved out of the house he might understand it!"

"Lily," said my Mum as she stroked my hair which was one of her favourite habits. "There is no need to take rash decisions about this sort of stuff. Please don't leave until you have thought bout it fully. I know I can't stop you from leaving but please think about…"

"Mum I don't think I will be moving out anytime soon. I think I need to save up a lot more money…" I replied

"Well you do have your savings."

"yeah but that isn't going to be enough… I'm going to bed…" I said as I sat up and shut my laptop.

"Ok… Good night sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" said my Mum as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry I won't…"

An hour later I was lying in my bed in the pitch dark wondering about Seth. Was he actually worth the hassle he was causing me?

I arrived at work at nine in the morning as was greeted by Seth who was already at his desk. Today he was wearing a shirt with jeans, which of course looked great on him. I wore a back skirt which, had lots of purple flowers on it. I was wearing w white blouse with a purple cardigan.

"I got you coffee," said Seth as he passed me a cup which looked like it was from the muggle café called Starbucks.

"Thanks," I said as I put it down on my desk. "How do you know about Starbucks? It's muggle!"

"Just because it is muggle doesn't mean that I don't like it or know it!" replied Seth laughing at me.

"Well that isn't exactly what I meant… You see with your father and everything I just wondered how you managed to get into muggle London without him being on your back all the time," I replied as I drank some of my coffee, it was black, just how I like it.

"Well it was rather tricky but I managed!" said Seth as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Just then Hugo came rushing into our office.

"Hey Hugo… What are you doing here?" I asked my cousin surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Um… Well I came here to show you this…" He said as he brandished a copy of Rita Skeetas new magazine onto my desk.

At first I don't look at the front cover as I was confused by why he would be giving it to me.

"Are you trying to annoy me or something Hugo? You know I hate Rota Skeeta to bits!!" I said angrily as I pushed the magazine back towards Hugo. By this time Seth was standing behind me looking at the magazine.

"No Lily… Look at the front of it!" said Seth as he picked it put and handed it to me.

"Omg!" I said as I looked at the picture on the front. There was a picture of Seth and I holding hands just before we had apparated. I watched as it started again and we kissed. "Hang on a minute… We didn't kiss then… Did we?"

"Nope we didn't," said Seth as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She must have used something to make it go like that…"

"I didn't know you could actually do something like that…" I said as I sat down. "Thanks Hugo for bringing me this…"

"No problem… Are you coming over for tea tonight?" he asked.

"Um… I dunno… It depends what my Dad says about this… he'll be coming into work in like ten minutes… So I will just have to wait to find out…" I said as I kissed Hugo's cheek. "I'll see you later… Bye!"

"Cya," said Hugo as he left the office.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked Seth as I sat on his desk. "My father is definitely going to kill me now!"

"Lily just tell him the truth… that we did kiss but not in public and that you don't have any feelings for me… Well that's if you don't have any feelings for me obviously…" said Seth as he avoided my eyes.

"Seth I do like you but this now… Well maybe it isn't the best time for us to go out… With all this happening…" I replied… I actually don't know why I am actually saying this… I honestly feel like snogging him senseless at the moment… Why does he have to be so nice and so hot at this particular moment?

"Look I'll wait for you to be ready… You know that I like you and hopefully in time you will like me in the same way… But I will wait for you to like me… And if that never happens well… I don't know what I would do… But maybe some day we can go and have a drink and get to know each other a little better…" said Seth as he went to shut the door.

"Look Seth I would love to have a drink but maybe in a couple of months… Not this now…" I said. Why do I have to like love him? Why do I have to fancy him like hell? What would my father say if he ever found out? Why do I have to make my life so confusing? Arghh!! I hate my life!! "Why do you have to be sooo nice and irresistible?"

"I will honestly need to ask myself that question… Why do you think it is?" he asked me. His voice was so soft and flooded nicely through the air like a feather in the sky. His face was inches from mine and I was so temped to kiss his lips.

But of course Seth had to beat me to it. For the second time in two days his lips met mine. At first it was soft and gentle and I thought about breaking away from him but it just felt so right to be kissing him. The kiss became quicker and more passionate as my arms went up around his neck and his went down to my waist. I know that this was only my second pull but it knew that it would probably be the best kiss I would ever have. Eventually we finally had to break apart to breathe.

"Why do you have to do this too me?" I asked Seth as I hugged him. "Why do you make me feel so… I don't know how to describe it?"

"I honestly don't know…" said Seth as we stayed the same position.

"Well maybe you should work out that then…" I replied as I kissed him again.

I heard the door swing and Seth and I broke apart in shock.

I turned around to see no other that my Dad standing out side looking in at us disappointed. As soon as he saw me looking at him he turned around and left in a hurry.

"Shit…" I said as I saw he hurry away. "My father is just away to kill me…"

"Lily don't be too hard on yourself… He wouldn't kill you for having a girlfriend…" said Seth as we broke apart.

"I am not being too hard on myself… He will… You don't know my father that well!" I said. "I think I should go and talk to him… I'll take my break this now and I'll come back in later… ok?"

"Yep… Sure no problem…" I said Seth as he looked at the clock.

Why did life have to be so confusing??

A/N Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for all the reviews

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate all the things you have said!!

Ok here is Chapter Three!

Chapter Three!!

I left the room quickly trying to find the route, which my father had taken. I ran down the corridor past many different people who I knew. I got many rather odd looks from some people but I was so content in finding my father I didn't bother to say anything to them. And just now I really didn't care.

I finally reached the lift but it closed as I arrived. My father must have taken the lift before. I wish the ministry had stairs. I stood their waiting for the lift tapping my foot impatiently.

"How are you today Lily?" asked my Auntie Hermione as she stood waiting for the lift beside me.

I was to busy thinking about what I was going to say to my father that it didn't register that she or someone had even spoken to me.

"Lily are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"I hate him!" I said before I looked around, I thought that it was Seth who was speaking to me. "Why does he always have to spoil everything?"

"Lily what are you talking about?" asked Hermione. Eventually I realised that it was my Auntie who was speaking to me not Seth.

"My dad…" I said before I broke down in tears. I turned around to see Hermione standing beside me. "Sorry Auntie… He just is so annoying me right now… You know what it is like..."

"Lily why don't you come into my office?" Asked My Aunt.

We waited for the lift to come and then we exited the lift on the floor of her office. As she was a 'lawyer' she got an office all to herself. We sat on a massive seat, which had been pushed up against a wall since the last time I had been in the office.

"Is this about what Rita Skeeter had written about you and Seth?" asked Hermione as she gave me a tissue. "I told you to be careful… Has he hurt you?"

"Yeah… Dad saw it this morning…" I said as more tears ran down my face. "He walked in to come as speak to me but… But… But he walked in on Seth and I… Kissing… He looked really angry and… and I don't know what to say to him… But no… Seth would never hurt me… He would never do such a thing… I always tell people he is nothing like his father… But people never seem to believe me…"

Basically this is what always happens when I get upset. As I have so many relatives at least one person will see me and comfort me. Most of the time it is my Mum, Auntie Hermione or Teddy who is my God father. Yes I know it is weird that he is my God Father as he was like ten when I was born but oh well… My father obviously thought that he would be a good Godfather.

"Look I believe you… He didn't seem that bad when I saw him yesterday… Do you like him?" asked My Auntie as I blew my nose very hard.

I blushed crimson before I answered the question, "Well… I think so… But I don't see why my Dad takes such a big deal about it! Al has been going out with Shannon for years and neither Mum nor Dad had a problem with that did they? He was younger than me when they started to go out… is it just because I am a girl that they have a problem with me?"

"Lily… I don't think it is because of that… I think it is because your father has never forgiven Draco Malfoy for what happened in the war… I know it's not you're fault who you like but I think it may take your father a bit of time to adjust to Seth… You just need to give him sometime…" said Hermione as she gave me a hug.

"I think I am going to go and talk to him…" I said as I wiped my final tear away. "I will need to talk to him at some point so better now than later…"

"Are you sure that you are ready to talk to him? You don't want to rush in there all hotheaded…" replied Hermione.

"Nope I'm sure that I will be fine…" I said as I stood up to leave. "Thanks for all the advice… I'll see you soon…"

"I'm coming over to your tonight so I will probably see you them… Bye..." said Hermione as she gave me a hug.

"Ok… Cya then…" I replied as I exited the room.

I walked down the corridor to the lift, which was at the end of it. As the lift opened everyone inside it exited so when I entered it I was the only person in it. I took the lift up one floor and exited it.

Like always when I go to see my Dad I would walk down the corridor looking at all the different pictures of many favourite aurors. My favourite was the one with Tonks in it… Even though I had never met her I had heard so much about her that I actually wished I had met her. Tonks and Lupin were lovers who hardly got any time together which make even me upset at times. Same as my Granny and Grandad Potter, I hadn't even met them but they died when they were just a year older than me… What would it be like if I died at the same age? God… I am still a virgin… Who would want to die as a virgin?

Eventually I reached my fathers office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," said my father. I opened the door and entered the room to see my father working intently. As I entered he didn't even raise his head. "Is there a problem with your assignment Jeff?"

"Um… It's me dad…" I said. At once he looked up and studied me. I was unsure what face he was making… if he was angry or he if he didn't really mind… My question was answered as soon as I thought of it.

"What the hell do you think you have been doing? Kissing a Malfoy? He could seriously hurt you!" said my father as he stood up from his desk. I looked into his eyes and so my father actually concerned I don't know why he automatically thinks that a Malfoy is a bad person… I really shouldn't let him get to me.

"Hurt me?" I asked him. "Why the hell would he hurt me?"

"He is a Malfoy, Lily! What don't you understand about that? You were warned about him before you started Hogwarts… 'I repeatedly told you to 'Not mess with a Malfoy!'" He shouted at me. "You are too young to be doing anything like that!"

"I know perfectly well that he is a Malfoy! But he is much nicer than Draco Malfoy… He would never hurt me…" I said softly thinking about all the times I had wished for Seth to kiss me. "And what the hell do you mean you are too young to be doing something like that?"

"Malfoys take advantages if people!! He probably doesn't even like you! You are probably just sex for him!" He said back to me. I know he is deeply concerned but I can't let him not let me be with Seth… I don't know if I love him but I really like him.

"And what makes you think that I have had sex with him? Do you think I am a whore or something? Every time I get together with a boy I have to have sex with him? Well for your information I am a virgin! Do you know what that means?" I yelled back at him… Why did he always have to be like this? "Do you think James and Al were virgins when they were twenty? No they weren't and I was unfortunate to find that out! Is it because I am a girl? You think that I shouldn't do stuff like that? You think that I need to be a boy for it to be aloud?"

"Lily… That is definitely not what I mean and you know fine about that…" said my father back at me. "I just don't trust the Malfoys! We raided their house last week and we found some interesting stuff, which is still being checked…"

"Wow! You found stuff in the Malfoys house! It doesn't mean it concerns Seth does it? It might be nothing after all!" I shouted back at him. "He doesn't live with them… He has his own apartment… No dangerous stuff in it… I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind you having a look…"

At this particular moment Al decided to come into visit our father.

"Hello Dad, Lily… I can see this is a bad time… I'll come back later…" said Al as he ducked out the room.

"Look! See you don't care that he had sex before he was twenty but then why do you care that I have 'supposedly' had it?" I shouted back at him. "You know what! I am past caring… You obviously don't want me to be happy! So I'm leaving… Tonight!"

I barged out of the all red face and extremely pissed off. Al was waiting outside looking all confused.

"Just told Dad about you're little… Thing with Shannon… If he doesn't kill you please phone me… Oh and I'll see you later… I'm going on holiday!" I said angrily as I left a shocked Al standing staring at me.

I went in the lift and exited on the floor of my office.

"I need a shot of fire whiskey," as I entered my office. Seth was sitting at his desk in our office.

"Was it that bad?" he asked me as I sat down in a seat.

"It was worse than bad… terrible…" I said as Seth poured me a shot of fire whiskey. "He thinks we have had sex! Can you believe that? We have like never gone out on a date!! Does he think I am that cheap? I really can't believe him sometimes! He thinks that you are going to hurt me… Oh and that you are using me!"

"Look Lily I would never use you! I would never hurt you either… I just want you to give us a shot together… But that is only if you want too…" said Seth as he gave me the fire whiskey. I gulped it down in one and took a deep breath.

"Yeah ok… But I am thinking about going to go to Australia to visit Bethany… You remember her don't you?" I said as I took another deep breath. "I told my dad that I was leaving so I better disappear from today till Saturday or so… which is the third of December, I am going to be looking after Crystelle when Victoire has her baby. She is expecting in like a couple of days before Christmas but you never know she might have this one really early… I'll phone you… Oh and on Saturday night… I would like to go to that dinner you invited me too…"

"I'll miss you…" he said as he hugged me… "But you can't leave till the end of the day… I need to buy you lunch first…"

"How about I will buy you lunch today… It's the least I owe you…" I said. "Why does this always have to happen to me? Why does he have to pick on me? Why never James or Al?"

"Lily… It's ok… There is no need to cry…" said Seth as he whispered it delicately in my ear. "He is just being overprotective… You know like many fathers… And as you are his only daughter I think that he must feel obliged to protect you in every possible way... Don't let him put you down…"

"You know I try my hardest for him to understand me… But he just doesn't understand… When I was little… I was a Daddy's Girl… But know… He won't let me lead my own life… I'm twenty years old for God sakes! Not two!"

"Look it might take him a little longer to realise that but he will eventually come round to everything… Just give him a bit of time…" Said Seth to me…

"Maybe we should just keep our relationship a bit quieter… Like no kissing in the office and stuff like that… Like more us going out into the muggle world so we are less likely to be seen together and stuff like that… I really do love my dad but I don't want to have another massive argument with him, I really hate my life sometimes…" I said as I let go of him. "This now you are one of the best parts of my life even if you are causing my family so much anger. But being with you just makes me feel so whole…"

"I'm sorry to cause you and your family so much upset…" He said as he looked out the enchanted window. "Look if you feel this is getting to mush we can always stop…"

"Like I said I don't want too… Stuff them if they have a problem…Lets go and grab some lunch…" I said as I picked up my coat.

"How about you come to my apartment for lunch?" said Seth as he also put his jacket on. "I'll do us something small… And we can also talk some more…"

"Ok!" I said smiling brightly as we left our office. "If you are sure… So are we going to floo to your house?"

"Yeah… I think that's best… I live at Wimble way Flat 4," He said as we got in the lift.

Seth was standing waiting for me as I entered his flat. We were in the front room, I got quite a shock when I opened my eyes. I expected to see a modern, white room but it was small, when I looked at the walls I would see the bricks, which were a red colour and well it was really homey.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" I said as I sat down in the sofa.

"I thought you would…" He said as he took my coat from me. "So what do you want for lunch? Bacon omelette? Soup?"

With that all my worries were erased at once.

"Do you want some more soup?" asked Seth for the second time.

"It is really delicious… But I have already had two bowls… Thanks anyway…" I said. Seth reached over and put his hand in mine.

"I didn't know that your family was so close…" said Seth as he looked at me intently…

"Well we do all come together at Christmases, New Year and like a big Birthday, wedding or anniversary… But then I see most of them like every week," I said. "I will get a special birthday bash because I am twenty-one… But it will be like me and Hugo will like share it… We are going to have it the summer as Hugo has already turned twenty-one…"

"I would love to have a bigger family… I sometimes I feel like I was a mistake… You know like how they all exclude me at times… I really don't know why my Mother married my Father but I think she has changed since she has married him… Well that's what my Gran has said…" said Seth.

"Well even if you were a mistake I couldn't care less… I'm glad you were a mistake, I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't in it…" I said. I could tell that he had been upset about this piece of information for probably most of his life.

"You know that you are the first person that I have ever told that…" said Seth as he stood up and looked out of the yet another enchanted window. "I don't know why… I just really feel that I can trust you… Just you… Lily… I really like you… And I know you know that but what I mean is that you make my heart seem whole… And I wish that we could be together and that know one would actually care…"

I stood up and walked over to the window to join him looking out. He put his arm around his shoulder and my head leant against his shoulder.

"We will be together freely… But I think we just have to be patient… No-one needs to know that we are together… What they don't know won't hurt them…" I said.

"Well I suppose you are right…" said Seth as he turned to look into my eyes…

My eyes looked into his at the same time, which caused my heart to skip a few beats…

"My heart is going crazy…" I said.

"Well that makes two of us then…"

And before I had time to reply his lips were on mine and I felt like I was floating.

Life is just so good at times…

A/N – Heya guys I am really sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others and that it has taken so long to update… I am away on holiday next week so it shall be a while till I update again!! Sorry!!

Please review so I know how to improve my story!!

Thanks to Nail Varnish my Beta!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thanks for all the reviews

A/N thanks for all the reviews!! I really hope you like this chapter…. Please review so I can improve!!

Chapter Four

"So are you leaving now?" asked Seth as he sat in his seat.

We had been back in our office for about an hour and I was about to leave so I could get ready to go to Australia. Seth was somewhat more intense than he had been all day; the reason for this was still unknown to me. He hands were fidgeting with a pen, which lay on the desk.

"Yes soon… I need to speak to Teddy and tell my Mum, then I'll need to pack of course but that won't take me long at all…" I said as I put my big thick jacket on. "I'll be fine… There is no need to worry about me… I can take perfect care of myself…"

"Yes I know you can Lily… BUT you have to remember there are lots of different kinds of animals which are dangerous over there," said Seth as he stood up and stroked my hair.

I turned around to look in his eyes, his hands then moved and began to stroke my face.

"I'll be fine, I'll look after myself… Don't I always?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I know but I will miss you…" said Seth.

"I'm only going away for three days… what must you have been like when we didn't see each other for like one and a half years?" I asked him. Thinking to myself I realised that things were going quite fast between Seth and I. We had only seen each other for like two days and he was already saying that he was going to miss me when I was only going to be away for three days. For some reason it didn't really matter… It felt so right what we were doing… Maybe fate brought us together. Which is saying something, as I don't normally believe in stuff like that.

"Well that was the hardest..." he said as he smiled. "Well when I asked you out at the end of our seventh year and you said no… Well to tell you the truth I was really gutted… But life had to go on…For the first year I just tried to forget about you… I went out with a few girls ones my father and mother liked… Who I didn't like unfortunately."

"That's right I remember Riana saying that you were going out with Phoebe Parkinson, I remembering praying that she wasn't your type at the time," I said smiling. I remember fully saying that I wouldn't go out with him because of my family…

"I can imagine you thinking that," said Seth laughing at me. "To your pleasure she wasn't my choice, of course it was my fathers, Scorpius being the good boy that he is, well he is now engaged to her."

"Oh… I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that… isn't that a bit awkward that you dated her and now she is engaged to your brother?" I asked.

"Ni it's not really odd, I didn't actually do anything with her and all we did was go on a couple of dull dates, she is such a dull person… I honestly will feel sorry for my niece or nephew! She is definitely not the brightest of people and sometimes she is there but you wonder is the lights actually on or not…"

"I would feel really betrayed if my sister ever did that to me… well if I had a sister that is of course," I said as I hugged him to show my sympathy.

"I'm surviving, but as I said I don't really care," he repeated himself and looked over in to a far away corner. It was so obvious to mw that he did care. I knew that he didn't have any feelings for her but the way his brother has treated him was terrible. "Anyway where was I… Oh yes so after the year had pasted… By this time it was about July of last year... Yes well I got a job in the Leaky Cauldron… Coking in the kitchens mostly… I think I drove Alice and Melissa Longbottom mad by asking them repeatedly about you…"

"Oh yeah! I remember Alice asking me about you… I wondered why she was asking about you…. But I didn't think much of it at the time… I thought she had probably just heard a rumour about us about when we were at Hogwarts," I said as I remembered that very 'intermit' conversation.

"Well anyway I eventually gave in, I should have remembered how hard it was getting things out of the Longbottoms… Silly trying really and well I just worked there for over a year until I saw the job advertised in the Daily Prophet about a writer needed and I have always wanted to be a writer so I went to the interview and got the job… It was as much as a surprise to as it was to you that we were going o share an office!" He said as he smiled at me. "But after you said no to me at Hogwarts well that did break my heart…"

I stared out the window trying to avoid his gaze, I thought about the time when he had asked me to go out with him.

I was sitting next to my Mum and Dad on grass not far away from where my graduation ceremony had taken place. Many people were sitting around and talking to the teachers and to friends who some people would probably never see again.

"_So how does it feel to be free of Hogwarts at last?" My Dad asked me as he sat down between my Mum and me._

"_I'm going to miss it…" I said as I smiled… "Who actually doesn't miss it? But you know you just have to get on with life and put it behind you and look forward to the future. James and Al have done it so why can't I?"_

"_You will always be my little girl Lily you know that…" he said as he gave me a hug… I am really proud of you, you know that?" _

"_Of course I do!" I said as I hugged him back._

"_But you know you aren't to date until you are at least thirty don't you?"_

"_Dad stop being silly!" I replied laughing it off as I was unsure if he was being serious or not. "I'm just away over to talk to Bethany… I won't be that long."_

"_Be as long as you want darling…" said my Mum._

_I strolled over to the trees beside the lake where Bethany was standing alone; I looked out across the lake and sighed._

"_I'm going to miss this place!" I said as I sat under the tree in the shade, as it was so hot._

"_Yep me too! I remember my first kiss under this tree!" she said as she flopped onto the ground beside me. "Personally I don't know what I say in Ken but you know what being a teenager is like..."_

"_Yes well I haven't kissed anyone… And I don't think that I am going to kiss anyone soon as my Dad will probably kill him and me!" I said as I yawned and stretched out._

"_Come on Lily you must be temped to pull Seth Malfoy… He has got the complete hots for you and I know perfectly well that you really like him too…" said Bethany._

"_Come on Bethany… You know me… If my Dad would kill for pulling a normal guy what do you think he would be like if it was a Malfoy?" I asked her._

"_But Seth isn't anything like his father and you know that as well as I do…" _

"_Yes but that won't matter to my father… He is a Malfoy and that's that," I said._

_For the next ten minutes we sat there laughing our heads off about the funny times we had had at Hogwarts. _

"_Lily… Can I speak to you?" asked a husky male voice. I turned around at once to see Seth standing beside a tree and looking at me seriously._

"_Um… Sure… I won't be long Bethany…" I said as I stood up._

"_Here's you chance…" said Bethany as she smiled at me. I smiled back and walked away with Seth._

_We walked down to the forbidden forest far away from all the pupils and their parents. We walked in silence._

"_Lily do you like?" he asked as he stopped abruptly._

"_Of course I like you Seth… You are a great person…" I said as I patted his shoulder._

"_I mean do you like me as more than a friend?" he asked as he looked away deep into the forest._

"_Are you being genuine or is this a joke?" I asked him unsure was what to make of his sudden statement._

"_This is no joke… If you don't then please put me out of my misery…" he said as he took my hand into his._

"_Look Seth you are a great guy and everything but I don't think I am ready for a relationship at this point in my life…" I said as I took my hand out of his hand. "I'm sorry Seth…"_

_I turned around and began to walk away._

"_Is this just because of what you're father said to you? About you not being aloud to date until you are thirty? I heard him saying that to you earlier…"_

_I stopped in my tracks._

"_What if it is?" I said as my heartbeat began to increase. "You know as well as I do that Potters and Malfoys aren't a good match…"_

_Seth ran up to me and hugged me I was some what taken a back by this gesture that I didn't separate myself from him._

"_We can make it a good match… Please Lily just give us a chance…" He said. _

_I looked up into his face and so how he actually felt about me. His face got closer to mine, his lips almost upon mine. I pulled away from him before he kissed me._

"_I'm sorry Seth I just can't do this not this… maybe in a couple of years…" I said. I looked in his face and turned around and walked out of the forest._

_Why did my life have to be so hard? I knew that I did really like Seth but I couldn't be with him… Well at least not this now._

"Look I'm sorry about that… You know on our graduation day from Hogwarts… I was so young and naïve then… I should have known better," I said as I hugged him. "Not only did I break your heart but I also broke my own heart… And well I just can't do that again… I have to go… So I shall see you on Saturday right?"

"Can't wait for then… It will be the excitement of the week!" he said.

Basically I snogged him right there and then.

"Have a nice time!" He said as I exited the office.

"I will!" I said.

I apparated outside Teddy's and Victoire's house, Weres Cottage. I pushed the gate open and walked up the small garden path until I reached the door where I rang the doorbell.

I heard Crystelle shouting, "Mummy!" and a lot of scrambling around to get to the door.

"Oh it's just you!" said Victoire as she opened the door. "How are you today? Fighting fit?"

"Getting along just fine!" I replied.

"Mummy… it's Lily!!" said Crystelle here little head peaked around from behind her mum as she saw me. "To the park?"

"I'm sorry Crystelle I can't go to the park this… I have just come to talk t o your Daddy if that's ok… Maybe we can go to the park on Sunday?" I asked her as I hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Come in Lily!" said Victoire as I put Crystelle down. "Crystelle has been missing you… She was always asking when you were going to come and take her to the park…"

"Oh she is so sweet!" I said as I followed Victoire into the front room where Crystelle began to play with her toys. "How are you today?" I asked her as I looked at her. She was eight months along and she looked like she was still getting bigger everyday.

"Well I'm coping that's for sure… Teddy is absolutely sure that it is a boy… I'm not sure but you know what Teddy is like…" said Victoire as she sat down. "My feet are absolutely killing me though… Teddy is in the study if you want to go and talk to him… You know where that is right?"

"Yep… I'll just go through then…" I said as I walked up the stairs to get to the study. When I reached the study I knocked on the door.

"Victoire I told you just to go and have a lie down…" He said as I opened the door. "Oh sorry Lils didn't know you were here… How's the dragon Pox?"

"It's gone so don't worry I haven't infected you wife or daughter…" I said as Teddy came over to give me a hug.

"So why do I have the pleasure of your company then Lils?" he asked as I sat on the sofa next to him.

"Well I can here to talk about my Dad…" I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Is this anything to do with Seth Malfoy?" he asked. "I saw the picture in Rita's magazine…"

"Who hasn't seen the pictures?" I said in reply. "Well anyway I didn't even snog him there! I apparated with him but I didn't snog him the middle of Diagon Alley that's just so stupid! Snogging in everyone's view I mean."

"I thought you did have better sense than that Lils but what do you mean you didn't snog him there?" he asked me cheekily. "Snogged him anywhere else?"

"Well yes… That's what I am here to talk about. Dad kinda caught me snogging him in the office… And you know what he is like… well… we…" I began to cry gently. "He… he said that Seth was only using me so he could sleep with me… he actually thought I had slept with him… Seth isn't like that though…"

"Hey… Lils… It's ok… Your Dad is just over acting…" he said as he gave me a hug. "He just doesn't want anything or anyone to hurt you so don't take it personally… Look you won't understand it until you are a parent… The way I feel for Crystelle is that I don't want to let anyone hurt her… It is my job to protect her from everyone… make sure that she is all right… That is just what your Dad is trying to do with you…"

"But Seth isn't going to hurt me… he has liked me since… since we went to Hogwarts together… That's been like two and a half years ago…" I said. "I really do like him… he is nice, smart and funny… I know he wouldn't dare hurt me… But for that reason I'm going to Australia…"

"Wait you are moving to Australia just because of that?" asked Teddy as he looked at me severely.

"Of course not… I'm just going away for a couple of days to have a break get away from the house so that he can you know… Cool down a bit…" I said as I let go of Teddy. "Please don't tell my father this… but I really do like Seth… I know he is going to kill me when he finds out… But I can't help how I feel about him can I?"

"Just be careful… You may not know what boys can be like… But trust me sometimes they can seem really genuine then boof… You realise that they were just using you… So be careful Lils… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Well thanks for the advice Teddy… Oh I'm coming back on Saturday morning but if Victoire goes into labour anytime before now and then I can still apparate back here to look after Crystelle…" I said. "Can you not tell my Dad about this little meeting? You know what he is like…"

"Well Lils… Harry actually came to talk to me about you… If you talked to me he wanted to know what you were saying…" said Teddy.

"Look you can tell him I came to visit… But please don't say anything about how I said I liked Seth… Feel free to go in and talk to Seth about me… But please don't tell my dad…" I said as I was almost begging him.

"Oh all right… I think I have a soft spot for you Lils… But I might go and have a chat with Mr Malfoy…" He said as he gave me a hug.

"Well feel free… I'm sure he won't mind…I have to go to get packed… So I shall see you like on Sunday… I'm coming to take Crystelle to the park… Victoire has been saying that she has missed our trips…" I said as we walked down the stairs.

"When I take her to the park it's never the same as when Lily takes me she tells me…" said Teddy as we walked into the front room.

Victoire was lying on the sofa a sleep and Crystelle was playing with her doll.

"Bye Crystelle…" I said as I bent down to kiss her on her cheek. "I promise to come over on Sunday to take you to the park… Ok?"

"Park? Sunday? OK!" said Crystelle excitedly. "Daddy! Lily and me go to park!"

"Yes Crystelle… But Lily has to go this now…" said Teddy.

Teddy and I walked to the front door.

"Have a nice time… And be careful… Don't get sunburnt!" said Teddy as he smiled.

"I'll have factor fifty on at all times!" I said cheekily as I walked down the path. I shut the gate and waved to Crystelle just before I apparated.

I apparated outside our house and then entered it running upstairs without even saying anything to my Mum or Dad. I took out one of my bags and enlarged it so that it would care all the belongs I would need. I magical made all of the belongs that I would need to go in the bag neatly and folded. Whilst I was doing this I put my laptop on and say that Seth had already left me a wizail (A/N for muggles a e-mail).

Hey Lily… I'm missing you already…

Remember to take care of yourself and wear a high factor of sun cream… With your gorgeous hair you are bound to burn easier than most people…

_Lots of Love_

_Seth_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S Wizail me when you get there_

I quickly replied to him.

Hello Seth

_Shock you are missing me!!_

_Teddy has already warned me about the sun cream think so you know…_

_Oh Teddy might come in and speak to you as he is my Godfather after all… But don't worry he won't bit!_

_Love_

_Lily_

_Xxxx_

"Lily is that you back?" called my Mum up the stairs. "Lily? Will you come down here? I think we need to talk!"

Talk? Yeah right more like Mum shouting at me about 'snogging' in the office… Definitely not looking forward to this!! I quickly ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen where my Mum was preparing dinner, it was only 3pm but my Mum would cook dinner from breakfast time till like ten at night.

"Hey Mum," I said casually as I gave her a kiss and picked up an apple. "Oh I'm going to Australia for a few days… To stay with Bethany… She has been inviting me over there for ages and I thought why not do that this now? So I'm going to leave when I am finished packing…"

"Lily just because you have argued with your dad doesn't mean you have to go Half way across the world to get away from…" said My Mum as she tried to persuade me to stay put.

"What exactly has dad told you?" I asked as I munched on my apple.

"Well he told me… He told me about you kissing Seth Malfoy…" she said as she began to chop some peppers. "Now I don't really mind who you are kissing… But your Father does so can you… please can you think about the way you act… Your father has tried so hard to protect us from the Malfoys and all you can think of doing is going off snogging a Malfoy!"

"What do you mean you don't really mind? You just told me basically to stop kissing him!! Ok so when you were my age and Draco Malfoy and you liked each other would you have been a good little girl and NOT snogged him?? Yes and it's not even like I have snogged anyone before! Auntie Hermione has told me about your times with the boys so don't even say anything to me! I am a grown women! You don't need to take care of me any more!" I said I turned on my heel and opened the door.

"Lily Luna Potter! Come back here right this minute!" shouted my Mum up the stairs.

"NO! I will not… I can't stand this family any more!! I'm leaving now! And I don't care what any of you say!" I shouted down at my mother as I picked up my bag, and I hurried down the stairs. "Maybe if your lucky I might not even come back!!"

"Don't you dare go Lily Potter!" shouted my Mum.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? I'm twenty years old! Old enough to look after myself!"

And with that I apparated off to Australia.

A/N – Now the next chapter will be based in Australia but I have never been their so sorry if it is a bit naff!

Please read and review because I want to know I my story is getting better or if it is decreasing… Or what I need to do to make my story improve!

Also thanks to my Beta Nail Varnish


End file.
